


Bites

by Lovelettes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelettes/pseuds/Lovelettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not often that you get the pleasure of getting the upper hand when it comes to Dave, and when the opportunity arises, you seize it without a second thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cardinaldavejohn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cardinaldavejohn).



> A little domestic!DaveJohn

It's not often that you get the pleasure of getting the upper hand when it comes to Dave, and when the opportunity arises, you seize it without a second thought.

The only such time is when he's unconscious, comfortably and peacefully sleeping in your shared bed, curled up beneath the disproportionate amount of sheets atop him. They're a barrier between you and your prize. They annoy you.

You peel back the sheets from his bare body, grinning as you do so, tongue dampening your lips in anticipation. The white sheet falls away to reveal rivaling milky skin that's splashed and adorned with freckles and scars. The muscle there tight and coiled, subtle, waiting to be stirred and awakened beneath the surface.

You enjoy leaving little love bites all over his lower back as he sleeps. And since sleep comes so rarely to him, you leave as many as you possibly can before he inevitably wakes up and whacks you over the crown.

He isn't a morning person. Luckily, you are.

His flesh is yielding as he sleeps, innocent and vulnerable. Susceptible to your lips, your tongue, your teeth. Boxers sit low on his hips, tantalizing, teasing you. You lean down and press a soft kiss to the center of his back, nose pressed against him, breathing in the apple scent of his body.

You ghost several strategically placed kisses on across the plane of skin, each kiss sloppier than the last. You grow bolder, tongue tasting the soft surface, teeth nipping and leaving marks.

Red blooms across porcelain, soon to be replaced by a darkening purple.

It's insane how much you love this man, how much you adore him and worship him. It's absolutely, incredibly mad. You're mad, loony, but you wouldn't change it for anything.

You wouldn't change _this_ for anything.

Your fingers hook into the elastic of his boxers, pulling away the offending material slowly so as not rouse Dave from his sleep. But fortune is not in your favor this morning, for Dave rolls away from you, mumbling epithets. You frown at the interruption.

Dave growls at you. A mumbled request of coffee is made. You sigh at his aggravated morning attitude but rise to your feet nonetheless. You're a good husband, and because of this, you will make him his pick-me-up in hopes of picking him back up later and taking him back to bed to entertain your desires.

You bend to kiss him on the temple, lips relishing that smooth, white skin. Dave swats you on the head with unnatural precision, and you curse him and his brother for all of his agility. 

You can barely manage walking in a straight line.

“Love you, too,” you say, smiling as you rub your head.

Dave turns over, the brilliant crimson hue of his eyes boring holes straight through your heart. “Love you, you goddamn idiot.”

Your face grows hot; Dave turns back over, repeating his request for coffee, and promptly ignores you.

So you stumble into the living room to the kitchen and put on the coffee, smiling to yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://lovelettes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
